Related
by darkshadows13
Summary: A new shinigami is introduce to the division everything goes smoothly until everyone finds out she's related to...


I know you probably heard this a million zillion times so what's one more. Sadly YnM does not belong to me.TT Oh well and it would probably be wise not to sue me 

seeing as the only thing i own is lint...unless you really like lint.

Related

Ch.1 Blue-Grey

"Hey Hisoka",Tsuzuki said as he was staring at something behind them."No", Hisoka said not even turning around to look at his partner who was starting to get farther and

farther behind him. "But they-",Tsuzuki said as he walked backwards still staring at something."No we are going to be late for the meeting as it is", Hisoka said getting

more and more irritated as he continued to walk. "But-'", by this time Tsuzuki had stopped walking still staring at something behind them."No and hurry-",by this time

Hisoka had turned around and found his partner missing. Now where did that baka run off too, Hisoka thought as he looked around for his partner.Ah, there he is. He found

his partner by the sweet shop they had passed earlier, plastered to the window.dammit he never listens. hisoka thought as he walked to where tsuzuki was."tsuzuki if we

don't hurry up we are going to be late and tatsumi is not going to like that", Hisoka said in an irritated voice."But-", puppy-Tsuzuki said looking close to tears. Normally

Hisoka would ignore him but they were wasting time and it would be easier just to get him what he wanted so he would quit stalling."Fine if it will get you to shup up but if

we end up late you are the one who's going to explain it to Tatsumi", hisoka said in an irritated tone."Yay!" Tsuzuki said as he ran into the store and began getting his

sweets.sigh. better go see what that baka's getting before he goes over budget. Tatsumi would really be mad with them then.

"Dammit tsuzuki, now we are seriously late to the meeting."Hisoka said as he ran through the building."But i didn't know the line was going to take a long time." Tsuzuki

panted as he tried to keep up with his partner while trying not to drop any of his precious sweets."whatever your the one that's explaining it to tatsumi. I wasn't kidding about

that." Hisoka said irritably rounding a corner."soka's so meeaannn."Tsuzuki wailed turnign in puppy- tsuzuki and having an even tougher time of keeping up."quit whining

and run faster", Hisoka shouted at his partner seeing that he was getting farther behind."And another thing quit calling me Soka. my name is Hi-soka", he said for like the

millionth time. How come that baka insisted on calling him that even though it knew it made him mad. "But Soka is such a-oomph", Tsuzuki was unable to finish the

sentence because he had just crashed into something and had been bounced back and landed hard on his but and hit his head against a wall."Oooww, that really hurt

Tsuzuki said as he rubbed the back of his head."What did I- oh are you okay", Tsuzuki asked as he noticed that he had crashed into someone. A girl about 14 or 15 was

picking up Tsuzuki's sweets up off the floor. "Yeah sorry 'bout that I wasn't paying attention", she said as she looked up at him with blue gray eyes. "sorry", she said again

holding Tsuzuki's sweets out to him. Tsuzuki picked himself off the floor and took them from her. "it's okay I wasn't paying attention either", he said apologetically as he

looked at her."Are you new here?", he asked though it was plainly obvious. I wonder what she's here for? he though as he looked at the young girl in front of him. What was

she doing here? Maybe she's from another division or something. " yeah and i'm...kinda lost", she said looking down and fidgeting a little."what are you looking for?" he

asked. Might as well help her out. Him and Hisoka were late to the meeting anyway. "um...watari's lab...," she said consulting a tiny slip of paper in her hand. Watari,

huh.Interesting I wonder why she wants to go there. "Go down that hallway to the right and it's the second door to the left," he intructed her."thank you...," she said as she

looked back over her shoulder as she walked down the hall."you welcome," he said with a wave.Wonder why she wanted to speak to watari. "Huh where did-," he looked

around realizing for the first time that Hisoka was nowhere to be found. Then he spotted his partner up ahead waiting for him impatiently."Hisoka how could you leave me

behind," he wailed hurry to where his partner was. "Hurry up tatsumi's not going to be pleased as it is," Hisoka said as Tsuzuki finally cuaght up to him."Hisoka's sooo

meeaaan," Tsuzuki wailed as he tried to hold on to his sweets while trying to keep up with Hisoka.

"Ahem. Now that everyone's here I would like to start the meeting," Tatsumi said pointedly looking at Tsuzuki and Hisoka. "I am holding this meeting to inform everyone

that a new shinigami will be joining us." "A new one but why? No one here needs a partner unless they are going to to be yours or watari's," Tsuzuki said."Chief Konoe

thought she would be useful and she will currently be partnered with no one" Tatsumi relpied. "Speaking of, where is the chief." Tsuzuki said noticing for the first time that

the chief wasn't there. "He had business to attend to so we won't be seeing him for about a week." the secretary replied consulting a paper on the table in front of him."Back

to what i was talking about. Her jobs will consist of helping the gushoshin in the library and she will also be helping Watari in the lab." "So when will we be meeting her?"

Wakaba asked."Watari should be bringing her soon since she was supposed to meet him in his lab an hour ago." Tatsumi said while he adjuted his glasses.knock knock.

"That should be them."Tatsumi said as everyone turned to look towards to the door."Hi." Watari said as he bounced in and held open the door.Following behind him, was a

girl with light brown hair and blue gray eyes."Hello...I'm Haru. Pleased to meet all of you."

TBC Yay! My first time writing anything! Hope I don't suck too much...constructive criticism welcome. Please R&R.>


End file.
